I'm Just a Kid
by Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate
Summary: Four demigods: Faith, Karsen, Elsy, and Stephen brave the dangers of not just 2 wars, but regular camp life, and some other things... On hiatus. Rated T for language.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! My first fanfic!**  
**A work in progress so please be nice and helpful**  
**Sorry bout them being OC and for using an over used topic but I hope you like it anyway! **  
**-Elisabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

*just*a*linebreak*

Faith's POV:

Now, I'm sure you've all heard of the great Percy Jackson, the great hero, savior of Camp Halfblood and the Gods.  
Now I'm sorry, he's truly a great guy, but has anybody ever bothered with what other campers felt?

When their siblings turned on them?

When they had to fight a losing battle knowing death was so near?

I think not!

That's what I'm here for!  
My name is Faith Kathleen Mackay, and I and my three best friends, Elsy, Stephen, and Karsen, are going to tell you our story.

We have been at camp half from the first moment, to the last. We thought we should tell you our story, just so you know that Percy and his friends aren't the only ones who faced hardship.  
Here it goes!

*just*a*linebreak*

**Sorry it was short and awkward, next chapter will be better, **  
**-Elisabeth**


	2. Coming to Camp Halfblood

Hey, me again. Hope this is better!  
-Elisabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO

*just*a*linebreak*

Karsen:  
The first thought that came to my head when I found out that I was a halfblood was "what is going on?!"

I was 11 years old, it was almost summer, and all I could think about was wanting to leave school.

I guess that's why I didn't notice the huge griffon coming towards me while we were having a final field trip. I had just been talking to the prettiest girl in the school. She was totally flirting with me, but I was wasn't paying any attention to her, I was lost in thought about another girl who used to go to my school. Even though our brains worked completely differently, we had been pretty good friends, so I had been both upset and curious when she had just disappeared one day. Her name was Faith MacKay, she had dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes, and until I came to camp half-blood, I never thought I would see her again.

Like all demigods, I had had more than one encounter with monsters before, but that was the first time I had been shoved into a van by a "man" with a eyes all over.

I had just been sitting there, lost in thought, when I heard a girl screech and then a bird kaw as a huge creature came flying straight at me.  
Stupidly, instead of taking cover immediately, I began to run, as fast as I could, that is until I ran into the van and the one-thousand-eyed-guy pulled me into the van.

I must admit I was terrified and it didn't help much when this half horse dude told me I was a demigod and that one of my parents was a god or goddess. So naturally, I passed out.

Stephen:  
I was nine years old when I first came to camp. I was accompanied by this random guy with horns and furry legs, and my best and most bubbly friend, Elsy McRoberts. (Which really isn't saying much for my other friends because Elsy isn't actually that bubbly, just more than most people I know.)

Oh, and by the way, I'm Stephen Shtoine, and I'm a demigod.

Like in all stories, it started out as a really normal day. I long boarded to school, Elsy trailing behind me, listening to her iPod and constantly changing the song.

This is probably a good time to tell you that me, Elsy and most demigods are dyslexic and ADHD.  
Awesome! (not)

Well of course I just had to make us pullover so I could get my own iPod out of my back pack. Like most stuff I do, this resulted in us getting attacked, yet again. I had just bent down when I heard a horrible screech slice through the air. I looked up and saw a snake-like lady flying straight for us. Well Elsy did what any sensible person would do, dive to the side, I decided I'd chuck my back-pack at it. Of course, I would have gotten us both killed if it weren't for the crazy goat-guy running towards us, with a club raised, yelling "Die, stupid snake lady, die!" At the very moment that I was about to be killed, he brought down his club on snake lady.

I pretty much just sat there frozen as the snake lady dissolved in front of me. Only did I actually get moving when Elsy whispered to get up.

So that's where my journey began, on a little side street in Maine, with a curly brown haired, blue eyed girl, and a crazy death obsessed goat man. Unfortunately, that is the easiest part of my journey.

Faith:  
One sunny summer day, I was lounging by my pool, in my bathing suit, just an innocent 10 year old girl.

The next day I was newfound demigod, at camp half-blood, being trained to survive.  
Here's how it happened:

I was just sun bathing when I decided to go down to the public pool, right near my house. When I got there it was pretty crowded, so I went seat hunting and when I finally found a seat, it was right next to some super tan bikini model.  
Ugh, I thought to myself.  
I unpacked my bag, then lay down on the chair, and although it was a hot afternoon, I felt a chill go down my spine like some one watching me. I saw Karsen there too, at the other side, with some cool kids, and I thought of waving but it was like some invisible force was pulling me down. After that I decided to go home. I was gonna take the normal route but I found myself being pushed to use the forest route.

"What is wrong with me?!" I screamed.

"I'm whats wrong with you" hissed a voice.

I turn around slowly, just in time to see the bikini model lady transform into a horrible creature with fury legs and ... oh my god ... FANGS!

I did what any sensible person would so, I ran. Unfortunately this is when I got to find out that empousai are incredibly fast. She caught up to pretty quickly so I decided I'd go to the park right by the woods. When I got there she had caught up to me again so I kept running and running, until of course I fell in the river.

That's when I made another discovery, empousai can't swim.

I swam into the middle where she couldn't reach me from the edge. I must admit I was struggling quite a bit in this current, luckily I was ultra 8 swimming lessons so I fended myself pretty well.

After the empousai realized that I wasn't getting out she stuck a toe in the water, then her foot, then her whole leg, and eventually she was waist deep in the water and wading towards me. I was really scared, to put it plainly. I wished I had just got up and gone over to Karsen, cool kids or not, it would have been better than this.

The empousai was now shoulder deep, so close to me, smiling gleefully, a couple more steps and she'd be able to grab me. She another step, then fell under the water. When she came up again she was a good 5 meters away. Phew!  
Suddenly she got caught in a whirlpool, spinning, spinning, until POOF! she was yellow dust.

I sighed, relieved, then I got out of the water, shivering and wet. I began to walk home all of the sudden a man in a wheel chair came up to me. I began to walk more quickly, I did not need another monster encounter today.  
But the man caught up to me and handed me a note, it said:

Dear Faith,  
you are a demigod, your mother is goddess, Chiron will take you to camp Halfblood were you will be safe.  
With love,  
Dad

I didn't want to believe this but it had his signature and all.

"O my god" I whispered.

"Gods, actually my dear, the proper fraise is 'oh my Gods'. We do not worship just one god, but all of them." said the man I'm wheelchair.

After that he led me to big van. I got inside and he began to talk, to explain what was going but I wasn't listening, I didn't even notice that the driver had eyes everywhere. I was too confused.

That is how I came to camp Halfblood.

Elsy:  
Hi, my names Elsbeth "Elsy" Rose McRoberts. No, I'm not Portuguese, my dad is just clueless when it comes to kids. So ya please call me Elsy or I'll, you know, kill you then hunt down you're sole and kill you again. Basic punishment.

O ya, here's my story:

I came to camp halfblood when I was 9. It started one cold October morning, me and Stephen, one of my best friends, were heading to school, him on his long board, me, walking behind him, listening to The Fool on the Hill by the Beatles. I was only about a quarter through the song when I changed it to "Gimme Sympathy". That's when I saw the cool kids approaching, the ones Sparky, sorry, Stephen is always trying ti look cool for them, it's so annoying! I got ready for him to long board over to them but he didn't. He just pulled over to the side walk then took off his backpack.

"Ugh" I thought aloud.

I walked over and leaned against a low brick wall. I looked up and all of the sudden a huge Gorgon, creature from Greek mythology, came straight for us! My heart was caught in my throat, I couldn't get a scream out but fortunately I didn't have, the gorgon did for me. It let out a bloody murder scream which made Stephen turn. It dove at us, so naturally, I dive rolled to the side (perfectly executives, I might add). Unfortunately, Stephen was not so smart, he threw his back pack back at the gorgon.

I mean, like who is actually that stupid! Everybody knows you're supposed to side step it! I mean like duh!

But back to the story.

I was sure we were both gonners. And just as I was about to say my final prayers, a huge satyr came running towards us, a huge lethal looking club raised over his head, screaming "DIE". He waked the gorgon, making it turn to yellow dust. I was so stunned, just standing there, only moving when the crazy satyr yelled:

"Well, let's get going cupcakes!"

I slowly got up then leaned over and whispered to Stephen to get going.

And there I was, me, Stephen and Mr Death-Crazy, heading for camp halfblood.

*just*a*linebreak*

There's my second chap!  
Hope you liked it!  
Descriptions and stuff will be in the next chapter.  
Hope it wasn't too long.  
-Elisabeth


	3. Meeting

**Hi guys! Here with chap5! So happy I'm already on this chapter. Out of writers block! This is when Faith first comes to camp. Please favorite, review and stuff. I really want people to read it. Check out Celeste Daughter of Athena. This Chapter is dedicated to Spencer and his bland personality. -Elisabeth**

*just*a*linebreak*

Stephen:

I had been at camp for a year when she came to camp.

Camp was home, even after just a year. I was a year-rounder, cause my mum wanted me to be safe. I had found I was good with a sword, and that I actually liked canoeing. The one problem at camp was this: I was child of Ares.

Elsy was quick to state that I'm nothing like them. Thank the gods for her.

I tried to avoid them as much as possible, me and Elsy spent so much time together. We were hardly ever apart from each other except for when she was with her cabin or at the archery fields. Elsy had discovered a strange love for archery. I call it strange because she ended up being a daughter if Hebe, goddess of youth. And because the minor gods and goddesses didn't have cabins, she was stuck in the infamous cabin 11.

The day she came was something I probably wont forget. The first time I set eyes on Faith Mackay, she hopped out of a van then passed out, like most kids do upon arrival. She had medium length dirty blonde hair that was wavy. Her eyes were olive green, she was medium height and covered in freckles.

Inspite of myself, I smiled

. I remember I had been at the archery fields, just sitting while Elsy was practicing, wiping the floor with the Apollo kids. Suddenly some random kid ran up to the archery field and screamed "NEW KID!" Me and Elsy bolted towards Thalia's pine tree and when we got there Faith jumped out of the van then passed out. And that's how I met her.

Faith: I remember passing out as soon as I got to camp.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed and sitting beside me was a girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair, grey blue eyes with yellow sun flowers riming the pupils and a splash of freckles across my face. I'd come to know this girl as Else, my best friend. As soon as I opened my eyes she shot out of her chair and looked over at me with her saucer plate eyes. She smiled. I thought it was kinda creepy at first but I've come to appreciate her huge eyes and smile. She leaned down and asked how I was feeling.

"Fine" I said automatically. But it was the truth.

"Then are you ready for the tour?" she asked grinning like a mad person.

"Um, sure?" I half asked. She yanked out of bed and literally dragged me out bed, she was and is strong, and out the door revealing most beautiful place on earth, Camp Halfblood. She showed me every square inch of camp, got me settled in the Hermes cabin then finally dragged me back towards the canoe lake.

"Meet Sparky!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards a boy with short, curly dirty blonde hair, and a pretty bland expression. "Hey" he said, smile crossing his lips,

"I'm Stephen."

"Hi, I'm Faith" I said in a small voice. I swear to this day that I heard him mumble the word "pretty" but he denies it. After that I turned around to see Elsy with another crazy grin.

And that was how us three ended up as friends.

*just*a*linebreak*

Elsy:

I had been at camp for 2 years now, and it was great. I was a year rounder (duh) and I had a new best friend, Faith. We were pretty similar, both sorta weird, both intelligent, I was the wilder one though and she was the more calm and orderly one.

I remember being at the archery field when he came.

I was at the archery field a lot. Firstly, I absolutely loved archery, secondly, the Apollo freaks (A/N: sorry but I assume a non Apollo child who is good at archery might not like Apollo kids and vice versa) hate that I'm good at archery. They think it's their sport but it's totally not.

I heard some wierdo say to his friends "New camper. "

I needed no more motivation.

I sprinted towards halfblood hill, then up towards Thalia's pine tree.

When I got there I saw a stick like boy, with dirty blonde hair, frown lines, and clear blue eyes, stumble out of the van. I caught him before he hit the ground. Right behind him, Chiron hoped out, in full horse form.

"Ah, Elsy" said the centaur "perfect timing! Would you please tend to Karsen here, then give him the tour?" "Course Chiron" I replied "claimed or unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed, Elsy. So to cabin 11."

"Death penalty it is. " I said under my breath.

I took him to the infirmary where I got him some nectar, then I gave him a camp tour, telling him about everything and body (in my opinion of course) and then got him settled in the Hades, sorry, Hermes cabin.

Sometimes I really wish the children of the minor gods had cabins. (A/N: that little line will become important. )

After that I dragged him to meet Sparky (Stephen) and Faith. Sparky was at the canoe lake, surprise, and fortunately him and Karsen seemed to get along ok.

But Faith was a whole different story.

Karsen: After I arrived at camp things got considerably better. First of all this really bubbly looking girl, named Elsy, weird, got me some really good juice stuff that she called nectar. She had shoulder length, brown hair that was crazy curly, big grey-blue eyes with yellowish flecks, and a splash of freckles. (A/N: hey Celeste daughter of Athena fans, I own that description, not stealing it )

She dragged me around camp, explaining everything about everything. She got me settled in cabin 11, the Hermes cabin. After that, she dragged me to meet her friends. First we met "Sparky". He seemed sorta bland, but I didn't mind. Next we went to see her "best friend ever".

When got there, I almost passed out. Because standing right there in front of me was my long lost friend. Faith.

*just*a*line*break*

"Ha, I knew it!" exclaimed Faith.

Ok, that was not like Faith intact she looked ... changed.

"Faith" I asked

"Ya, dummy" replied, not Faith, but Elsy.

"How would you know?" I retorted.

"Probably cuz Faith has been talking about how your totally a demigod, every since she got here. "

"Oh" I was completely stunned, I didn't know what to say.

"Been lost without me, Eh Karsen?" I just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"So we got two kids from the igloos now. Eh?!" I heard somebody say obnoxiously from behind. Awesome, I thought, pick on the new kids from New Brunswick.

"Shut up, Sparky" retorted Faith

"Says the boy from Maine. " added Elsy.

"Oh be quiet, Elsbeth." said Sparky. In second she was on top of him, a knife against his throat cursing in ancient Greek ( no clue how I knew what language or what she was saying).

"Don't call be Elsbeth" she growled " my name is Elsy, my is father is an idiot. " "Elsy, up." commanded Faith She was up and smirking in a split second.

And that was my first camp halfblood impression.

*just*a*line*break*

**Hey**  
**How was that?**  
**Hope you liked it. **  
**And fans of Celeste daughter of Athena, again I did not steal Elsy's description from her, I own it. **  
**But I don't own camp halfblood. **  
**-Elisabeth**


	4. In New Brunswick

Hey  
Finally the action starts!  
Sorry it was kinda slow for a bit but I promise there will be much more action from now on.  
Bye  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Faith:  
Christmas was coming up and I was so excited because this year Elsy and Sparky were coming to New Brunswick!

I was super excited because first of all, Christmas would be totally awesome, and second of all, either Karsen wouldnt ditch me or if he and Sparky did, I'd have Elsy.

Since the van only goes as far as Maine, we had to take the plane the rest of the way.

Fortunately the way there was uneventful, no monsters, no baggage loss, non of it.

When we got there, me and Elsy said good-bye to the boys and made our way to my house.

When we got in, my aunt was there to greet us immediately. People may have found it weird, but my aunt lost her son in a plane crash, so I guess she was just anxious.

After we unpacked in my room, we had dinner.

My aunt knows I'm a demigod, so we actually had some good conversation.

"Where's my dad?" I asked as we were eating dessert.

"He's just out for a bit with a… friend" she replied, hesitating before friend.

"What kind of friend?" I pondered.

"A friend. " she said firmly, so I dropped the subject.

*just*a*line*break*

The next morning we met up with the boys and decided to walk around our little town.

On our walk, I was so deep in thought about my dads friend (was it a girl, how close were they, was Athena not good enough for him) that I ran into somebody on their longboard.

I immediately jumped back.

I had a bad longboard experience.  
Once me and Elsy had stolen the boy's longboards and decided to try them out on halfblood hill. Not our smartest move.

Well, as you can guess, we both went flying and vowed never to go near one again.

"Watch where you going, loser" sneered an all too familiar voice.

Connie.

Unfortunately, instead of walking away, she practically jumped on Karsen, squealing:

"Karsen! Karsen! I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much! What are you doing tonight?" and then suddenly becoming aware of the rest of us, turned a fake smile on her face.

"Oooooooh! Hope! How are you?"  
She squealed.

"It's, Faith, actually."

"Ya ya, and who are these two?" she asked directing her question at Karsen.

"These are our friends from camp, Stephen and Elsy." replied Karsen.

I looked over at Elsy and the look on her face was priceless.

Elsy has a talent for giving people looks of disdain and this one was one of her all time bests.

Ignoring Elsy's stare that some flowers wither under, she turned back to Karsen and said:

"Wanna come to a party at my house? 5 tonight!"

She batted her eyelashes in such a way I almost threw up.

"Sure." was his reply. Oh no, clueless Karsen.

"Great" she said, skating off but before she was out of earshot Karsen yelled

"We will all be there at 5:15!"

She almost got run over at "we will all".  
Heheh.

This is gonna be some party.

Karsen POV:

I can't believe I got us into this party. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I said yes.

Fortunately, I found a way to ruin it for her by saying we'd all be there. She wasn't too happy with that.

Elsy and Faith are always calling me clueless Karsen, but I don't get it. I mean, I'm not that stupid, it's like they expect me to catch everything, like who has a crush on me, and blah, blah, blah.

They looked at me like I had screamed " I LOVE BANANAS" in the middle of a funeral when I said "What's up with Connie, it's like she has a crush on me?"

Anyways, at 5:15 (the girls took way too long to get ready) we met up to go to the party.

We weren't actually planning on going, but then Faith's dad caught us and said we had to keep to our promise or something like that.

So we met up, all wearing "dressy" stuff. Then we headed to the party.

When we got got their, we saw her house. If you can call it that. It was a monster house, made interlay out of stone. We knocked the door, and were greeted by a lady in really fancy clothing.

"Ooooooh" she cooed " you must be here for Connie, correct?"

"Yes, ma'm" we replied, in unison, using our most sweet voices.

"Right this way then" she said.

As she led us through her maze-sorry, house, she kept going on and on about how angelic we were. Now that was a first.

Her basement was big and fancy. White and gold everywhere. Carved ceilings, gold chandeliers.

Connie ran right up to greet us.

"Hi Karsen!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, hey" I muttered.

"Uh, ... nice ... dresses ... girls." she said, although her face suggested the total opposite.

I hadn't really noticed what the girls were wearing until now, but they looked really nice. They were both wearing simple knee-length dresses, with 3/4 sleeves and the waist gathered way above their waist (A/N: umpire waist). The only difference was that Faith's was purple and Elsy's was red. They both had their hair down but Faith had a half ponytail and Elsy was wearing a head band.

We speed walked across the room to a little table in corner. We exchanged comments about snobby Connie, her big house, her split personality, and her really nice mom.

About five minutes later, Connie called everyone over to the center carpet.

"Okay everybody time for game of Truth or Dare, I go first." she called in such a cliche popular girl voice I almost gagged.

See looked around carefully choosing her victim. Everybody seemed to get pretty uneasy after like 10 seconds until finally some random joc dude called out tentively:

"Come on, Connie, pick."

"Okay then ..." she said giving everybody one last sweeping look "I pick ..." another look "Odette!" she finally replies in a way overly enthusiastic voice.

Gag.

"Truth or Dare, Odette" said Connie again way too enthusiastic.

"Hmmm, I guess truth." said Odette, smiling sweetly.

Wow, she's cute and nice, I thought to myself. She had perfectly wavy blonde hair with dirty blonde streaks. She had a perfect tan despite it being December in New Brunswick. She had perfect brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Awesome, right?

"Odette, have you ever kissed somebody?" she said.

All four of us rolled our eyes at the childish question.

"Well, she said, once, just quick."

Everybody oohed and aahed which just made us roll our eyes even more.

"My turn!" said Odette, sounding like Barbie.

"Hmmm, I chose... Girl in the pretty red dress next to Faith!" squealed Odette. Okay, thought, maybe she's not that nice.

"My name is Elsy" replied Elsy sounding extremely annoyed.

"Okay, Elsy" said Odette now smirking "Truth, or Dare"

"Dare" said Elsy, confidently.

"Okay, then," Odette said, in a raspy voice " I dare you and all your demigod freaks to die!"

She suddenly transformed into an empousai, then lunged for, not Elsy, but Connie.

Stupid Connie just stood there screaming and would have gotten killed but Faith pulled out one of her knives, and threw it, hitting the empousai square on the back turning Odette the empousai into dust.

We all began fir the stairs but Connie just sat there, still.

"Come on!" yelled Steven, but she just stood there.

Suddenly the random joc dude turned into wolf-dog-thing and lunged at Karsen.

Faith threw another knife, exploding him into dust too.

Elsy then, being the fastest of us, sprinted down, collected Faith's knives, then grabbed Connie by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

Our way out the door, Elsy called out to Mrs Grundmen and said:

"Ma'm, your daughter is a demi-god and were gonna take her to a safer place!"

"Alright!" said Mrs. Grundmen "And thank you!"

"Crazy" I heard Sparky mumble and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

We got her to Camp the next day, safe. We luckily didn't have any other monster attacks, despite being 5 demigods, but we did have stupid Connie.

We got back to camp, she got claimed by , blah, blah, blah.

Fun done.

Not.

The next summer proved to be even crazier.

*just*a*line*break*

Pretty long  
Hope you liked it!  
Thank you Celeste daughter of Athena for helping me so much with this chapter.  
Also I dedicate this to Connie and how much I despise her.  
-Elisabeth


	5. The Chariot Races

Hola  
During SoM  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been super tired.  
Dedicated to my best friend, Frances and her sense.  
Thank you for keeping me from burning down the city.  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Sparky POV:

I was a pretty normal year, up until, like June.

We just had regular camp, nothing special, Connie got claimed by Ares (yay, another great sibling for me), we avoided her as much as possible, she still stalked Karsen. Then Thalia's Pine Tree had to go all freak on us.

Well actually, it's not really the trees fault, it got poisoned, probably (well, definitely) by Luke.

The boundaries got weaker and weaker, camp got attacked more and more.

Then those bull things came. I was sure that was the end, my great sister Clarisse was fighting them off when Percy Jackson came in and saved the day. He probably saved her life but she got all spazy about him butting in.

She reminded me of Elsy and Faith there.

The four of us were always brain storming ways to help the camp. One brilliant idea was this:

"We need something strong to protect the borders" said Karsen one day.

"Well" said Elsy " we could steal a huge missile from the army, set it up near Thalia's pine, and fire at anyone who invades!" She finished, eyes twinkling.

"As lovely as that sounds Elsy, I think putting up guards will be equally effective, and a lot easier." said Faith

"Awww, but that's no fun" complained Elsy.

As tempting as it is, try not to judge us. We were irrational, ADHD, 13 year olds. What do you expect?

On top of that, the gods got all goddy again, blamed Chiron, then fired him. So we got a new activities director, Tantalus.

This guy made Mr. D look like the nicest, most kid-friendly guy ever, by comparison.

To sum-up everything he said I'd chose this:

"Go play in some traffic you worthless little brats!"

There was one upside though.

The chariot races.

They were, hands down one of my best half-blood experiences.

(A/N: I'm going to give my own characters their chariot in the race even though that wasn't in the book, sorry)

The girls teamed up together so me and Karsen decided to too. We were prepared to dominate. I mean, war is in my blood, archery is in his. What could go wrong? Everything.

We decided to make our chariot blue and bronze because we had bronze metal and blue paint.

We got all sorts of nasty weapons attached. Spears that stick out the sides. We got a simple catapult on the that launched a net.

Even though it was simple I was proud, my woodworking skills were awesome, I thought. Then I saw Faith and Elsy's chariot.

There's was about five different shades of purple, with silver designs that represented Athena and Hebe. There were silver covers on the wheels that you'd have to be an amazing knife thrower to get at. And purple and silver walls with open and closable metal windows.

Stupid girls. The thought they put in made me a little ashamed.

They had two grey Pegasus driving it, with a small opening in the front and back.

They had a cross bow on the back and acid covered spikes on the wheel covers. They were bound to win.

*just*a*line*break*

The day of the race everybody assembled.

I was pretty distracted, looking around, checking everybody else's chariot out. It was seriously nerve racking.

"GO" yelled Tantalus.

"WHAT?!" I said, caught completely off-guard.

"GO" repeated Karsen, readying the defenses.

I grabbed the reins and began to drive.

I can't say it was our best performance.

Immediately, we ran in to Karsen's lovely siblings who wasted no time in shooting at us. I went in, trying to destruct their chariot with my sword. Stupid move. One sent arrow straight at the floor.

"Idiot!" I called. He smirked, the arrow exploded. Nice job on my part, huh?

We were thrown across the track, onto the grass. It was a moderately soft landing, nothing got broken. Unfortunately our chariot was not so lucky. It rammed right into a tree, where a bunch of pigeons were sitting.

We just lay there, till we heard someone call our names.

"Hey, Sparky! Karsen!" we heard an all to familiar voice call "Having a nice nap are we?"

We looked up to see the Athena/Hebe chariot pass by, standing in the back, Elsy with an evil like glint in her eyes.

"She is crazy. " mumbled Karsen.

"No kidding" I replied.

We watched as she landed three arrows in the side of the Apollo chariot, we waited 5 seconds, and then they all exploded simontainously sending them about 50 yards.

Faith high-fived her then they switched places. It was Faith's turn to be awesome.

Next the Demeter cabin came close, and apparently a little too close for Faith, in a split second, she hit the axles on the two closest wheels sending the Demeter chariot tumbling.

But she wasn't done with them yet. She shot the cross-bow straight at then, splitting it in two. The chariot fell completely apart, collapsing, just off the edge of the road.

She kept throwing knives at wheels of anybody who came near, and it was working really well, until the Hephaestus chariot fought back.

Just as Faith opened the side window they shot a ball of Greek fire at them. But they were ready.

Faith used some fancy contraption (a catcher's mitt) to throw it straight back in their faces. They were not ready so they panicked and threw it at the Hermes chariot.

Next the Heohaestus chariot got in from of them then threw some more Greek fire threw the front, which blast Elsy straight out the back opening ( she's tiny) and she rolled backwards about 15 yards then jumped back up and said "I'm okay!"

Faith threw grabbed the reins, then threw a knife right at them, they dogged it but it hit their mechanical horses. Unfortunately, the ares people came up behind them, and shot their spear at the back, which fried it, forcing Faith to pull over before she turned into dinner.

Then the stupid pigeons attacked.

Faith POV:  
After I almost got fried, I walked over to where Elsy was sitting. Since she had fallen out the back of the chariot, then rolled a couple yards, the Apollo children were tending to her, or at least trying to, she doesn't like them very much.

Some guy who I didnt know the name of ran over, and handed a glass of nectar.

"Thanks" I said

He mumbled something like "stupid electricity" but I wasn't listening. The boys had finally gotten off their lazy butts and were stumbling over like a bunch of drunken monkeys.

"What's wrong with you too?" said Elsy, the scorn and disdain dripping off her voice.

"Uh, excuse me? We got blown up!" retorted Karsen, not very smoothly.

"I got electrocuted" I put in

"I got blasted out the back with Greek fire!" added Elsy

"Hmph" said Karsen, clearly put out.

We sat there, getting taken care of when all of the sudden, we heard one of those weird pigeon like birds make a strange sound. (A/N: not sure if I'm getting it right, I don't have the book with me)

I'm not really sure what happened next but all of the sudden we were being attacked by these demonic pigeon birds that were trying to peck our eyes out.

People were running for cover, pulling put their weapons or just running around screaming, *cough* Will *cough*.

The boys pulled out the swords, slashing at anything that came near. I pulled my knives, what was left after the races, and began throwing at anything that came into view. Elsy pulled out her bow and shot every bird she that was within 60 yards.

I must say we were doing pretty well, a lot better than the Apollo kids who were running around and screaming.

Okay, maybe that's exaggerating. A lot of them were doing a really good job shooting the birds down, but I mean, you should have seen Will. I swear, if I hadn't seen him first I'd have thought it was his 10 year old sister, Molly.

The guys were doing really well keeping the birds away.

"You guys are doing well!" I called out to them

Three came up to us, and Karsen swung his sword, getting all three in a row.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop his sword in time, and it hit Elsy in her already highly abused right arm.

"I spoke too soon" I said to myself under my breath.

She yelped, grabbed her bow, then grabbed some bandages from a nearby table and wrapped her arm up.

You could tell she didn't really know what she was doing because she just wrapped it around loosely, stuck some tape on then took a sip if nectar and went straight back to the fight.

Of course, you know what happened with it but we were pretty scratched up and after the fight, Elsy was still mad at Karsen for cutting her arm. So, being Elsy, she beat him up. No big deal, right? He got what was coming, right? Sure, but try separating them, Elsy is pretty strong, since she's always doing gymnastics.

Fortunately, Karsen is weak, and knows he'll get it worse if he fights back and Elsy is tiny so find someone big enough and you'll be fine.

Wow, that was an eventful day.

*just*a*line*break*

Hey  
Please review! It will cause you no pain!  
Also, tell me anybody POV u really wanted to hear in the PJO or HOO books at A CERTAIN TIME.  
Thanks  
-Elisabeth


	6. Our Plan Part I

**Hey  
This is going to be a short chapter, continued into chapter 12, just about their little adventures during SOM.****  
This is going to be in Elsy's POV only.****  
Review!  
-Elisabeth**

*just*a*line*break*

Elsy POV:

After the chariot races, Clarisse got assigned the job of finding the Golden Fleece, Percy got mad, and, because we didn't see that one coming, he, Tyson, and Annabeth were gone the next morning.

Well, apart from learning the true definition of 'bitter' I also learned that there are sone people out there with worse anger issues then me. This guy was brutal before, but after three campers ran off, well, I finally understood why child-services was created.

When someone, gods forbid, suggested we might want to send out some people to find them or notify the gods to keep an eye on them he replied:

"We got rid of 4 brats with one stone, what more could we ask for?"

So, of course, being 4 ADHD demigod teenagers who largely lacked impulse control, we decided to go find them ourselves.

The conversation sort of went like this:

"Why don't we go and find them on our own?" exclaimed Sparky, one after-noon

"Yes" said Karsen, extremely sarcastically "let's just prance out of camp, like little bunny rabbits, because nothing will go wrong!"

"Do you process your thoughts, or do you just spurt out whatever manages to linger in hollow head?" said Faith

"It could actually work" I put in "with some tweaking and a bit of thinking ahead the only downside would be putting camp through even more trauma."

"Ya" said Sparky "and who cates if the camp goes through anymore trauma"

"That's so kind and caring, Sparky" I said

Faith sighed, "Well, it would definitely be the right thing to do, despite it leaving the camp in even more trauma then now. But we need to plan! We need to be prepared! We need to think this through! Do you have any idea how many ways this could go wrong?!" ending by practically shouting

"We know, Faith, but we have to try and better sooner then later." I said, for once, calmly.

After that, we planned and planned, and trained and trained, finally came the day, we were ready to leave.

The plan was this:  
Faith and I would feign sickness, so that we could miss camp fire, (in my case tell Travis and Connor that I wouldn't be going)  
Karsen and Steven would go, but ask to be excused half way through. After, we'd all meet at the edge of the forest, and staying right at the treelike, slip out of camp that way. But, as my Grandma would say, "by Murphy's law, something has to go wrong!"

And go wrong something did. A few somethings in fact.

As planned, we met up at the edge and we were almost at border before we noticed anything. The atmosphere was way too happy and joyful, something was missing …

"Karsen!" we all exclaimed in unison.

"Steven! What happened?!" shrieked me and Faith

"I don't know! We both gave each other a nod, then I excused myself, sorta and came here." he replied

"But what happened to Karsen?" pressed Faith

"Well, um, I last saw him talking to one of his siblings."

"What?!" shrieked Faith "He never just talks to his siblings! His siblings don't even talk during camp fire! They just sing! They must have caught him!"

"Calm down" I said "he could simply be s bit behind us or have lost his way in the dark. Although I think the bigger question is how did we come this far and not notice that there where only three of us."

"True, we'll just keep walking and wait for him outside of camp." finalized Faith

"Okay" agreed me and Sparky.

We walked on, until we got to the edge. We continued to walk a bit, just to give us a good head start. Then we settled down to wait for a bit. All of the sudden a huge Gorgon swooped down and screeched "hello my pretties!" I pulled out my bow and turned it to dust in an instant. After that we settled down again, weapons at the ready.

I'm not sure how long we actually waited for. To me it felt like hours and hours but my ADHD tends to misjudge time.

Finally we decided to go back to our original meeting place, and see what happened. Mistake. As soon as we stepped into camp, we were ambushed.

***just*a*line*break***

Cliff hanger!  
Heheh  
Don't worry  
Will be updated pretty soon  
REVIEW OR I WILL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE!  
heheh  
-Elisabeth


	7. Our Plan Part II

Hellooooo  
Review or Elsy will get mad and come after you with her bow and arrows!  
Thank you  
-Elisabeth

*just*a*line*break*

Karsen:  
I must admit, I'm not the brightest star in the sky. I'm not stupid; sometimes I just don't think things through. I also mess up a lot. Sometimes it's pretty bad but I must say, this would probably be the worst. I mean it wasn't my fault! Okay, Elsy just hit me really hard, so let me re-fraise that. I was pretty much all my fault, although Steven could have been a little more observant!

I was really pumped about this plan. I did NOT want to mess up. If we got caught and then tied to the top of Thalia's pine one at a time for 2 days (weird punishments, huh?) Elsy would be spitting nails. Literally.  
She may even get so mad she won't talk to me; that's only when she feels hurt.

I was shaking in my seat the whole time, and then I smoothly walked up to the counselor and asked to go to washroom. He said yes. I was so happy I was practically skipping to our meeting spot, and so happy I subconsciously fist pumped in air. One of my random brothers (John, Jake, Jacob, Bob, Matthew?) suddenly stepped in my path.

"Why so smiley all of the sudden, Mr. Mopey?" he sneered. I quickly dug into my brain to find 'what Elsy or Faith would say'.

"I know you mean that to be a horribly smart and cruel insult, but, sorry, it's just not working, Jake." I retorted. Bad move. His face turned all red and he grabbed me and pushed me up against a random pillar (not sure where that came from). Then the worst happened. A piece of paper fell out of my hoody pocket. But not any piece of paper. It was the one thing the girls had trusted me with, one of the 8 copies of the check list.

"What's this?" he sneered, picking it up "Someone was trying to run away with his friends, Eh?"

"W-w-what? No. What's that?" I stuttered

"Looks like a check list to me" he said.

"No duh" I said "but that's from when I and my friends vacationed to New Brunswick." Thank the gods that the girls were smart enough not to label it "check list for running away".

He looked pretty convinced. He dropped me. "lucky" he muttered. Then I messed everything up. I sighed. He heard. Turned to me and said:

"Oh you dirty *censored* liar, you are running away!" he shouted pinning me up against the mysterious pillar.

He picked me up and not a word of a lie (okay maybe a little exaggerating) dragged me by my ear to Tantalus and screamed in an obnoxiously high voice (not exaggerating there)

"He was trying to run away!"

"Is this true, brat?" said Tantalus dragging the words on and adding the bitter tone.

I was just standing there frozen, petrified.

"It appears he was going with three other campers; Sparky, Faith and Elsy." said Joe. Gasps of disbelief and disdain echoed out from the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin. Elsy got a standing ovation from the Hermes cabin.

"What should we do sir?" asked Johnny

"We?" said Tantalus "I shall do nothing, you brats will search the perimeter and guard the borders for a mile down. If they are anywhere near here, we'll catch them, and they'll be punished accordingly."

Jude dragged me to the big house and threw me on to the couch.

"Stay right you little *censored again*, or you'll seriously need some medical help." he sneered at me.

"And you seriously need a bar of soap," came Elsy's voice from the door way as she, Faith and Steven were dragged in by some other siblings of mine that I didn't take the time to learn the names of. They were also thrown onto the couch.

"Since, unfortunately, I can only give minor punishments to you I am brining each one of your Godly parents who can punish with whatever manner they may choose." said Tantalus. Elsy was burning holes in Tantalus' back, Faith and I were both nervous, her more than me, and Steven looked like he could pass out, then and there.

When our parents arrived they looked pretty bored. I was surprised to see how much Hebe resembled Elsy, Brown, curly hair, blue eyes, a splash a freckles. Athena started out the scolding.

"This was a very thoughtless action, children. Try to put more thought into your actions." she said in mechanical voice with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"I agree with her!" put in Apollo "Karsen, I'm ashamed of you, that were a lame attempt! Put more thought into your action!"

Ares grunted.

"They are children. Children act on impulse." said Hebe kindly. Ya thanks.

"Pardon me, my lady, but they are teenagers, shouldn't they know better?" asked Tantalus.

"Yes" said Hebe "but then they must have a motive, bullying, feeling different, adventure or, gods forbid, a bad guardian." said Hebe staring straight at Tantalus for the last one.

"Well" hurried Tantalus, completely ignoring Hebe's last comment "what should their punishments be?"

All the gods huddled together, we were all scared, but tried not to show it. Our parents had been pretty clear that they didn't care (how nice), but what would they choose as punishment? I don't think that the gods and the mortals had the same definition of "child abuse".

"Alright" exclaimed Apollo, clapping his hands together "we have decided you're punishments!"

"I want each of you individually to come up with a better escape plan, it must be at least 5 pages." said Athena cheerfully.

"And each of you must write another 5 page plan for a game of capture the flag." added Ares, grinning maliciously.

"And they must be quality because we'll be evaluating them!" said Hebe like it was an awesome edition that we'd love.

We tried to keep straight faces, Faith and Elsy were probably a little more successful than me and Sparky, but details aside we did a pretty good job.

"Well that was a horrible waste out of our and our children's time, so we'll be going now." said Apollo, clapping his hands together again. He must have a thing for clapping.

"Oh and Tantalus" said Athena "the next time you disturb any god or goddess for such a minor situation you will be replaced."

"Yes, My Lady." said Tantalus through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

As soon as our parents left, Tantalus rounded on us.

"You little brats almost got me fired! As punishment, you'll be doing all your cabin mate's chores for a week!"

Elsy suddenly raised her hand. "What!?" he shouted at her.

"Um, there are like over 30 people in my cabin." said Elsy.

"I don't care!" he screeched back. Poor Elsy, something inside told me the children of Hermes would give her next to no pity. For that matter, I think the Ares kids were about as likely to give Sparky any sympathy as the Hermes kids were to help Elsy. At least there were fewer children of Ares.

We all left, feeling defeated. Especially Faith, what would her 'perfect' siblings think of her failed attempt at something so reckless or impulsive. (Karsen: like the fancy word? Faith: which I taught him. Karsen: no interrupting! Faith: I didn't, I put it in brackets so it technically wasn't part of the story so you didn't have to reply. Karsen: I really don't like u right now.)

My sunny, sunny siblings knew (and advertised) that I was the gloomy Apollo kid, but now they'd think I was disturbed and might actually pay attention to me. *shiver*

I figured Sparky's siblings would just ignore him, as always. Maybe a little snickering, nothing much.

Elsy's actual siblings would probably just go with whatever she wanted. They were all younger and they sorta looked up to her. But the other children in the Hermes cabin would either pick on her for messing up or congratulate her on making mayhem. It depended on the person. I'm guessing the Stolls would do both.

To sum it up, I don't think any of us were thrilled about seeing the camper's reactions.

*just*a*line*break*

Sorry that this took so long to update I will try to be quicker next time. This was just a little two shot about one of their adventures during SOM. Next chapter will be about Thalia's reappearance then onto the Titan's Curse.  
Please review.  
Bye  
Elisabeth


	8. A Really Big Surprise (and an urgent AN)

Hey guys!  
Really short chap!  
Please please review!  
I'm begging you!  
Also if this is sorta incorrect to the story please notify me.  
And make sure to review or PM me characters from PJO who's POV you'd like to hear at a certain time. (HOO too)  
-Elisabeth

This had been a pretty crazy year so I did not need anymore "excitement". When Percy and Annabeth came back with the golden fleece and Tantalus was sent back to the fields of punishment I was very relieved. I should've known better.

One night I was peacefully sleeping when I woke in the middle of the night to shouts.

"What's the matter? I asked in annoyed tone.  
I'm pretty different from my siblings, I'm smart but I'm not like them. I'm not exactly a genius goody too shoes who is a born leader and planner, etc. I'm pretty much the smartest in our group, but Id prefer to have someone else be the "leader".

"New kid" somebody random replied.

"And why does that have to interfere with my sleep?" I asked.

"Came outta nowhere." another random voice answered.

Curiosity got the best of me so I pulled a sweater and my slippers on and headed for Thalia's pine. I was pretty tired and I'm not normally pleasant when I'm tired, nobody really is. But the four of were and are exemptions. We are all so cranky in the morning and you do not wanna mess with us. We all somehow met up while walking, all looking extremely annoyed.

Suddenly half way up the hill we noticed something.

"Uh, guys, where's Elsy?" asked Karsen, stopping suddenly.

"How did we not notice that Elsy was gone?" said Sparky disbelievingly.

"Lack of sleep can do some crazy stuff." I replied. We just kept walking. Nice friends, huh?

We reached the top and saw people circled around something, gasping and whispering among each other. We spotted Elsy near the front, so we tried to make our way to the front. People are surprisingly obedient when their tired and/or confuzeled.

Once we made it we saw the weirdest thing probably ever (and that's saying something). there was a girl, who looked about 15, lying on the ground. She was the total typical punk, with silver jewelry, choppy hair, black with blue streaks, and black clothes with skulls.

A little cliché if you ask me but it wasn't me wearing it so it didn't really matter. I leaned over to Elsy.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?"

She just pointed at Thalia's pine. I stepped back in surprise.

"You don't think..." I trailed off. She simply nodded, a look of utter surprise and half dovekies on her face. I probable wore a similar expression.

Percy came running up looking rather befuddled. He pushed rudely through the crowds, and when he reached the girl he looked around, seeming confused.

"Why is no one helping her?" he asked no one in particular. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is how it goes because I don't have SOM with me right now, sorry.)

He leant down and picked her up then sorta of sunk down to the intelligence level of this really stupid obnoxious Aphrodite guy named Ried who's always flipping his hair and isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Percy she came from-" Annabeth was cut off mid sentence by Percy.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get her some care." he said then directed his attention to the girl "What's your name?"

"I am Thalia, daughter Zeus" she replied.

I don't think I've ever seen a more astounded reaction. Ever.

*just*a*ling*break*

Really short, I know.  
But I've got something great planned for an upcoming chapter!  
REVIEW!  
-Elisabeth

Em

Dear Fanfiction,

If I do not get at least 3 more by January 10 I will discontinue it until I get more reviews, no joke.  
Also reviews from Celeste daughter of Athena and sweetest02darkestdeath don't count, so don't even try girls.

Respectfully (and hoping for reviews),

Elisabeth


	9. The Aphrodite Party

Hey  
Sorry I'm late guys, just haven't found the time  
Promise I'll try to write more but only if u review!  
Hope you like it!  
-Elisabeth

ZZZZZZZZ

"Karsen:  
It was a general December day at camp. Practically empty, Good. Cold, good. Lazy, good.

I was at sword practice with Sparky when some Aphrodite girls swooped in and spoke up, making all the guys freeze. Which meant almost everybody because there for some reason there were no girls at the arena that day expect for Lou and Laurel.

"Listen up! Party at our cabin, right after dinner! Be there!" called Silena and with one last flip of their hair, her and her sisters skipped out of the room leaving all the guys practically drooling.

"So, you think any girls are going?" Sparky asked, still staring at the door.

"Seriously? Even the Aphrodite girls aren't that weird. Also I'm not sure if you've noticed but Lou Ellen and her sister Laurel are here so, no there are not doing to be girls there." I replied.

I shook my head then we went back to sword fighting.

We went to dinner early so we would have enough time to get ready and on the way there were hoards of giggling girls, all circling the boys like vultures, wanting to get to the more attractive guys first.

I sorta shuffled around, looking at the girls near me but not daring to look them in the eye. I didn't really want a date but this being an Aphrodite party it was sort if implied that we had at least try to find a date.

We were almost at the dinning pavilion when Connie, daughter of Ares, jumped into my path. She's not too intimidating being deathly pale with pin straight black hair and black eyes, she'd be almost goth but she was always hanging around the Aphrodite girls.

"Hi!" She said over-enthusiastically.

"Hey" I replied casually.

"So, Karsen, how about we go to the Aphrodite party together tonight?" She asked casually, winking at the end.

"Um, wel-" I began.

"You are sooo cute! Pick me up at 7!" She called over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Seriously, dude? Connie?" Said Sparky speeding ahead of me.

"Wait! What? I'm not sure what even just happened!" I yelled right before running into somebody.

A rather tiny somebody, actually. With a rather evil smirk on her face and a taller somebody with an identical look on her face.

I'll give you three guesses who they were.

"Oh no" I muttered under my breath.

"Ha!" Laughed Elsy "He knows what's coming."

"Half of it is knowing what's coming."  
Said Faith, smiling manically.

"Okay, please don't get mad!" I mentally slapped myself. The best way to keep Elsy cool is to not assume she'll freak, because then she'll freak.

"We are not mad!" She exclaimed, straightening up, pursing her lips and obviously getting mad. Faith crossed her arms and glared also getting mad.

Great, I thought, perfect way to start the evening.

"Joking!" I said trying to look goofy. "My brain is still set on talking to Connie mode!"

They both rolled their eyes but smiled at each other then walked past me giggling.

Sparky shook his head then laughed at me.

"Oh shut up!" I said glaring at him.

But it was true. "Don't get mad" is something I'd say to Connie. NOT Faith and definitely NOT Elsy.

For all of dinner I had my neutral face on. Just eat and stare ahead and hope your siblings won't talk to you.

"Hey! Karsen" called one of my random siblings "Knock, knock!"

"Go away"

"Boo!"

"Ah."

"Don't cry it's just a joke!" He laughed so hard.

"We'll I'm about to." I replied then left as fast as I could.

I was almost back to my cabin when I heard girls voices. This might be interesting, I thought.

"I really don't know. What's gotten in to him?" Said a voice I had known since preschool.

"How could he be so clueless? It's killing me!" Said another very familiar voice.

"That is past me, Elsy." Said Faith.

"He's really living up to his nickname now!" Laughed Elsy.

Oh no, I had a really bad hunch as to who they were talking bout. But why would Sparky be "killing" Elsy?

Faith sighed. "Clueless Karsen"

Wait! What?

ZZZZZZZZ

I was desperately trying to get ready before the party.

My hair was a mess and I had no date. I had thought of asking Faith but I sorta didn't get around to it…

I didn't really think it would matter. I was sure I wouldn't be the only person there without a date. I guessed that Faith probably didn't want to and maybe Elsy went alone too but I can't really tell what's going on with her lately.

I walked toward the party, my mind practically exploding with everything had been, was going on and what would happen. I saw a cute Aphrodite girl walking by and I ran up to her.

"Hi"

"Um hey..." She replied "sorry, gotta run!" And she made a mad dash for her cabin.

Stupid girl, I muttered to myself, I really hope no one saw that.

I met up with Karsen at the spot we decided to meet up at. He was looking sooooo confused.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked.

"Steven" uh-oh, I thought, using my real name is NEVER a good sign. "Am I clueless?" He asked looking totally confused.

"Um, I don't know..." I replied awkwardly "Why?"

"Apparently the girls think I am."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Seriously? They think everybody apart from each other is clueless in one way or another!" I exclaimed.

Karsen sort of smiled. "Ya, they do."

"Now lets go pick up Connie!" I said still laughing like crazy. It was just too much fun to pick on him like this.

He glared at me but I didn't care, I just kept laughing.

I abandoned him while he picked up Connie and as I ran away I could here him swearing like crazy at me.

I got to the Party and started searching for, well, anybody. Just somebody so I wouldn't look like a loner. Expect for Cole Pensky, son of Athena. I hate him.

It was like walking through a Hollister store, dark, loud, and everything drenched in perfume. I ran into several tables and other stuff.

I finally saw Elsy and Faith and I suddenly felt weird.

I was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a sweater while they both had dresses and high heels on. Also they were surrounded by a bunch of their other friends, like Will, Ronan and Sophia. They were really weird.

I kept walking until one random Aphrodite girl popped out of nowhere.

"No date?" She asked in a way-too-perky voice.

"Uh, no..." I said tentively.

"Then we need to pair you up!" She screamed "Hmm, how bout Faith or Elsy?"

"No!" Another shouted, suddenly appearing. "I already paired them up with Will and Ronan!"

"What?" I shouted.

"Kk!" Screamed the first one to the second one.

"Oooo!" She screamed " I know who!"

She dragged me around until we were back by Faith and Elsy.

"Sabrina!" She screamed.

Elsy's "Archery buddy", a daughter of Apollo, stepped out of the crowd. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. She was pretty nice but I didn't know her that well.

"I was going to put you with Alan but Stephen will do" explained the Aphrodite girl.

"Whoa," joked Elsy "Sabrina, your in high demand."

"Oh, shut up" said Sabrina slapping her on the arm "my mother would kill me if she knew."

"Ya but your father wouldn't. "

"Elsy!" She exclaimed slapping her yet again.

I laughed. This night might not be so bad, I thought.

ZZZZZZZ

I hung around them and figured the rumors were right. They were so weird but they were so funny.

"Do you know if Karsen ever showed up?" Asked Elsy casually mid-way through the party.

"Don't know, ditched him at the Ares cabin." I laughed

"How nice of you" said Faith. I grinned.

"Let's go taunt him" said Elsy, searching the room "Sparky, Faith, come on."

We followed her through the crowd until we came to a clearing with the people we probably should've guessed would be there.

Hottest girl and daughter of Aphrodite, (duh) Olive Gamily. Connie, of course. Reid Mytin, son of Apollo, of biggest jock and player in all of camp. Nobody, not even his siblings, actually liked him they just pretended to.

A couple other of the idiots, sorry, popular kids were there.

"Hey Nerdy!" Called Olive to Elsy.

"Hey Barbie!" Replied Elsy.

They were actually friends. They had a very strange relationship...

"Karsen!" Called Elsy "So of you and your, um, date to greet us so kindly!"

"Hi guys! So nice to see you! I couldn't be happier that you guys are here!" Said Karsen soooooo sarcastically.

There was a silence broken only by yours truly.

"Okay, let's go now." Said Elsy whipping around and walking away.

"I'm with you on that!" Called Faith, chasing after her.

"I think I'm gonna go too..." I said then ran after them.

"Well that was awkward" said Faith once we were at another clearer patch.

"Yes it was." Agreed Elsy.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Said Karsen.

I'm still surprised he came after us. That's not really him. He hangs out with those kids a lot.

"Guys! Don't be so down! hanging out all alone!" he said making a weird face at us.

"We're not alone," said Faith "there's three of us. It's private." Me and Elsy nodded in agreement.

"Ya well, uh, ya" replied Karsen.

"I thought I told you to slow down on the hand sanitizer, Karsen." Said Elsy.

"I tried, I really did."

Suddenly the Sophia, Ronan, Will, Sabrina and Alan walked in.

"Let's go back to our original spot" suggested Faith.

We all agreed.

We were walking back when suddenly we walked into a clearing and saw Connie and Reid. Making out.

We all stood there mouths open and Elsy started gagging.

Suddenly they noticed us and Connie pulled back.

"Karsen!" She squealed.

She stumbled towards him but he pushed her and she tripped and knocked over the punch.

All over Faith and Elsy.

"Oops..."

ZZZZZZZ

How was that?  
I'll load more soon.  
REVIEW!  
-Elisabeth


	10. The Hunt

**Hiziez!**

**Next chap featuring, yours truly, Zoe Nightsgade and the hunt!**

**Hope you like it!**

ZZZZZZZZZ

Faith:

Zoe Nightshade. One word to describe my first impression of her?

Snob.

Okay, maybe not that but she took one look at any boy and might has well have screamed at them "I'm better than you, you useless piece of dirt"

And every girl she saw with a boy she could've said "Get away from him you pig and find yourself some dignity."

The Aphrodite girls were seriously offended too and get on the daughters of Love's bad side.

Me, Elsy and Sabrina were walking back from the archery range one day (I practice my throwing there sometimes) when we ran into 3 Huntresses. One with bleach blonde hair, pale, pale green eyes and pale, pale skin took one look atSabrina and Elsy's bows and suddenly seemed interested.

"Are you archers?" She asked with her head tilted to one side slightly.

"Um we are" said Elsy gesturing to her and Sabrina "she throws knives" she said pointing to me.

"Hmm, impressive" she said

"I am Lyra, these are two of my sisters, Halley" she gestured to a shorter one with dark brown hair and brown eyes "and Sarah" she gestured to a girl with light brown hair and warm grey eyes.

We introduced ourselves and they told us a bit about where they came from.

"We must leave now" said Lyra "but just in case you can contact us any time." She handed us each a silver pan flit and we have me, Sabrina and Elsy all shared questioning looks.

"Um, thank you" we all said in turn.

"Good bye!" She said

We turned around to see Karsen and Sparky gaping at us looking absolutely terrified.

"Oh no" said Sabrina in a stage whisper "they caught us."

"W-what was that?" Said Karsen looking so scared.

"Girls" I replied casually. Then we just brushed past them, holding our breath.

When we were out of earshot we all let out a sigh of relief.

"That's gonna bring up some awkward conversations." Said Sabrina laughing.

"Hopefully it never gets brought up. Ever" said Elsy.

"Ya" I replied "not something you want to talk about with your guy friends"

After a moment of silence Elsy finally spoke up.

"What do you guys think?" Seeing the confused looks on our faces she added "About the hunt."

"I don't know" I said thoughtfully "sounds fun but it would mean being disconnected from ALL guys, completely."

"Ya" they agreed.

After the little, uh, incident at the Aphrodite Party (with the punch) we were pretty mad at Karsen.

We couldn't totally blame it all on him but we were still mad.

Elsy looked like she was seriously considering it but she was the same as me. Liked the idea of the Hunt. Not shunning all boys and daughters of Aphrodite forever.

Well she might not have minded shunning her father...

We walked to dinner together, like usual, sat down at our deprecate tables like usual but Chiron had a pretty exciting announcement.

We were going to play a game of Capture the Flag. Halfbloods v.s. the Hunt!

I was pretty confident we could do this. I was sure Annabeth's plan would work as long as no one did anything irrational. But of course they always have to do something irrational. *sigh*

We were in the same positions with the same jobs but instead if the usual "Guard the boundaries and don't mess up" we got "Nobody gets past you too, shoot or throw or whatever at anybody within range. Got it?"

Yes, our siblings our very encouraging before a game of capture the flag.

Just before the game I looked up in the willow but I couldn't see Elsy. I wasn't surprised, it's a pretty good hiding spot and she's so small.

The horn sounded and the game began.

It was different from the other games I had played.

For one thing, a hundred people weren't rushing at each other all at once. Also it was a 1-5 boy to girl and After the little, uh, incident at the Aphrodite Party (with the punch) we were pretty mad at Karsen.

We couldn't totally blame it all on him but we were still mad.

Elsy looked like she was seriously considering it but she was the same as me. Liked the idea of the Hunt. Not shunning all boys and daughters of Aphrodite forever.

Well she might not have minded shunning her father...

We walked to dinner together, like usual, sat down at our deprecate tables like usual but Chiron had a pretty exciting announcement.

We were going to play a game of Capture the Flag. Halfbloods v.s. the Hunt!

I was pretty confident we could do this. I was sure Annabeth's plan would work as long as no one did anything irrational. But of course they always have to do something irrational. *sigh*

We were in the same positions with the same jobs but instead if the usual "Guard the boundaries and don't mess up" we got "Nobody gets past you too, shoot or throw or whatever at anybody within range. Got it?"

Yes, our siblings our very encouraging before a game of capture the flag.

After the little, uh, incident at the Aphrodite Party (with the punch) we were pretty mad at Karsen.

We couldn't totally blame it all on him but we were still mad.

Elsy looked like she was seriously considering it but she was the same as me. Liked the idea of the Hunt. Not shunning all boys and daughters of Aphrodite forever.

Well she might not have minded shunning her father...

We walked to dinner together, like usual, sat down at our deprecate tables like usual but Chiron had a pretty exciting announcement.

We were going to play a game of Capture the Flag. Halfbloods v.s. the Hunt!

I was pretty confident we could do this. I was sure Annabeth's plan would work as long as no one did anything irrational. But of course they always have to do something irrational. *sigh*

We were in the same positions with the same jobs but instead if the usual "Guard the boundaries and don't mess up" we got "Nobody gets past or we are starving you for the next week! Got it?"

Our siblings are so encouraging before a game of capture the flag.

Right before the game I checked to see if Elsy was in the tree. I couldn't see her but I wasn't surprised.

The horn sounded but it was not like our regular games.

There were a lot less people first if all and also for once in camp history it was like a 1-5 boy to girl and 1-5 other to archer ratio.

Also the Aphrodite girls were on a rampage for love's rights thanks to Silena.

I started sneaking around, throwing at every Huntress I saw. I felt bad when I pinned Lyra down but this was a war game.

Suddenly something flew at me and the next thing I new I was pinned up against a tree with an arrow.

This had never happened to me and it was extremely uncomfortable. I felt a sudden rush of pity for anybody Elsy or Sabrina had ever pinned against something.

I pulled away but it was logged so perfectly that you needed somebody else to you out. Which was exactly their aim. I struggled anyway hoping against all logic that somehow I'd get un-pinned.

Still struggling someone appeared near me I reached for a knife but I realized it was Sparky.

He ran towards me seeing me stuck there.

"I'm just going to assume pulling with one won't work." He said

"You assumed correctly." I said laughingly. "We'll I've seen Elsy do this so you need to grab close to the point twist and pull but put your hand against the tree for extra support."

As soon as he started I felt really awkward because he was seriously close I looked up and our gaze met.

I smiled and my face heated so I looked away. It was weird. I guess I sorta liked him but stuff like this didn't happen to me really.

He finally got it out and we ran back to the river just in time to see Zoe Nightshade win the game.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Elsy:

Little black spots danced in front of my eyes as I lay on the ground. I sat up and felt a throbbing everywhere, especially my noes. I felt a tiny stream of blood trickle down my face and onto my shirt.

"Great" I muttered standing up.

Now I'm sure you'll want a reenactment.

*Flashback*

I had been up in a tree when something caught in my armor I looked around seeing an arrow caught in between the straps. And the icing on the cake, it was attached to a rope.

"Oh s-" suddenly I was yanked out of the branch I was on that washy kilt only ten feet in the air.

I flew back landing on my butt. Suddenly a big girl with short cut light brown hair kicked me in the stomach making me fall back. Then she leaned over me and said

"This wouldn't have happened if you were with the hunt." Then dropped a panflet on me.

"How inviting" I muttered. Then she stepped on my face and left.

Ow.

*End if Flashback*

As I got up I heard the horn sound signaling the end of the game. I got to the border and saw The Hunt congratulating Zoe who was holding the flag and Annabeth yelling at Percy.

All of the sudden the oracle appeared appeared through the forest. It walked up to Zoe and spurted out a prophecy.

We all stood there frozen, processing what had just happened. Zoe was the first to speak.

"We'll then it is decided, I shall go on a quest to save Artemis."

After such there was a commotion you all know about so I'd prefer if I didn't have to repeat it.

As the four of us were walking back Chiron came up to us.

"Faith" he said "I must ask a favor of you."

"Yes" she replied, looking a little skeptical.

"You need to go on a sort of, um, mini quest where you will find out about Luke's growing army and exactly what we are up against. You may choose any companions."

She looked around at us awkwardly like who should I choose. I was really hoping she'd choose me but I kept a straight face.

"Um, Chiron" she began

"You may bring all three of your friends, but be warned, even three demigods can attract much attention from monsters."

"Yes Chiron" she said then we speed walked away.

"Okay, so what do we do now…" asked Karsen

"I have no idea. What's 'find out about the army and what we're up against' supposed to mean? Where do we go?" She totally freaked.

"Don't worry" I reassured her "that's what the oracle is for."

"Okay, now packing. Elsy, pack extra arrows, you can NEVER have enough. Everybody needs to pack Ambrosia and Nectar, a change of clothes, um, what else?" She started picking up the pace and we followed adding in stuff

We stopped when came to the edge of the U.

"Everybody got that?" I asked

A bunch of nods.

"Well, see you guys in the morning. Faith you should go get your prophecy."

"Ya" she said "Night"

"Bye"

"Goodnight"

I walked back to the Hermes cabin. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Everybody was already in bed, either playing with some random object, whispering to someone or pranking someone.

I snuck to my little sleeping bag on the floor. It sounds bad but it actually wasn't. It was even sort of comfy.

As I lay down, a million possibilities swirling in my head and a while zoo stampeding through my stomach my little sister Cassie crawled over. Cassie had dirty blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She had what we called "Hebe's Curse" and looked much younger than 12.

"Elsy! Why are you back so late?" She whispered. "Oooh! Did you" she made a kissing sound "a guy?"

"Cassie!" I exclaimed in a whisper "No I didn't! As a matter of fact I'm going on a quest. So it's good you asked because you'll be in charge of keeping our siblings intact."

It was not an easy job keeping track of the children of Hebe, but that's what she got for filling my quiver with applesauce, the most horrible creation ever.

"Argh" she huffed "why did I have to be so curious? I will get you for this Elsy, you know I can't control Simon and Ben."

"Of course you can."

"You are cruel"

"Goodnight, Cassie"

"Goodnight"


	11. Waking Up is Harder Than You Think

**Here again**!

**I have decided to continue the story to the end no matter what!**

**Thanks for all the support with your reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Please keep it up!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I made up the legend that corresponded with the project and quest so don't go searching it on google then telling me it doesn't exist. **

**-Elisabeth**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Faith:

The morning of our quest, I snuck into the Hermes at 4:20.

Why you might ask? Because Chiron decided to set us on the quest early in the morning so we could get ahead of the other quest.

Malcolm came over to my bed at four and started poking my face and calling my name. I just swatted him away and pulled the covers over my head. Unfortunately, my sister Mia came over and pulled me out by my ankles. That girl is a tank.

"What do you want, Mia?" I had shouted in a whisper.

"Chiron said that you guys need to be gone by 5, no later. Since your the leader you get the lovely task of rounding your friends up. I'm thinking the one from Apollo and maybe Ares are up, although I doubt Elsy is." Said Malcolm.

"The counselors were supposed to wake you guys up." clarified Mia.

So there I was sneaking through the Hermes cabin before the sun was up. I don't think anything normally moved in there before the breakfast.

It was amazing how just last night these people were running wild and now they were all dead to the world. If somebody from who didn't know them walked in they'd probably start checking for pulses.

I poked Elsy. Some mysterious force had pulled all the covers off so she was huddled under a corner of her little blanket. I poked her again but she still lay dead to the world.

I pulled an ice pack out my pocket. Malcolm had said I might need it. I put it on her forehead but still no response. I stuck it on her bare arm which resulted in me getting slapped.

"Faith!" She exclaimed "What are you doing here?!"

"Time for our quest!"

"No" and she crawled back under the covers.

At that moment a little son of Hermes popped out of bed and skipped over. Hyper little kids can be very useful at times like these.

She immediately jumped out and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm up" she grumbled "now shoo, Damon." she made a shooing motion towards the boy.

Ten minutes later, when she was dressed we went over the Ares cabin. We had decided Karsen would take the longest.

We hadn't even gotten to the door when the door swung open and Sparky was shoved out by one of his loving siblings.

"Don't worry about being careful!" they sneered.

"Thanks" he muttered and we continued our dangerous quest of waking people up. It was now 4:40 which didn't leave much time for breakfast.

The Apollo cabin was the most awake. There was lots of noise coming from it. To my complete surprise, mostly happy and enthusiastic. Mostly.

"Get away, freaks!" shouted Karsen as we came to the door.

Sabrina opened the door looking so tired, I felt bad for her. She was one of two people who wasn't all happy-go-lucky 24/7 in the cabin. The other person said goodmooning to her because she came from a little town called DairyDown.

"Karsen!" she shouted

"I'm coming!" he said, running out the door.

"Let's go, let's go!" he said, clearly in a rush to get away from his cabin.

We stuffed a quick breakfast down our throats and then we went to the Big House to talk to Chiron quickly. It was already 5 o'clock so we had to make it quick.

"I'm guessing they won't be in New York City, yet but there are quite a few suburban areas around there that could be a good point to start from. From there I'd suggest the States around New York. Faith, perhaps your prophecy could be of aid?"

"Oh, ya. Um:

To north the four shall partake

To venture past the great five lakes

But finding the Creed's plunder

Will not keep you from going under

Find the Death Queen's gift

Or feel the pain of a forever lift"

"Hmm, it seems I misjudged the matter. You children have ended up with a much different task then you thought."

We all nodded in agreement

"But sir," asked Elsy "I don't quite understand 'find the creed's plunder'?"

"Plunder means something you got illegally. Like if you stole it or it was sold illegally." I replied.

"So we have to find what they stole and then go to the underworld?" Asked Elsy tentatively.

"Yes" said Chiron.

"Time to go!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I'm sorry that wasn't exciting but it turned out really long I promise the next chapters will be full of action. **

**Review!**

**-Elisabeth**


	12. Transportation Issues

**Hey**

**Sorry it's late I've been super tired and stressed out lately. **

**I had a meltdown in science class and almost broke a pair of scissors!**

**Review!**

**-Elisabeth**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sparky:

Chiron had arranged a ride for us to New York City bit we were on our own from there.

"Thanks, Argus!" called Karsen as Argus drove away, waving back to us.

"Onward to the north!" shouted Karsen, pointing his hand in front of him as if he were holding a sword.

"Karsen" said Faith "That's north" Elsy and I laughed so hard.

We walked the rest of the way and it wasn't too far but it was really snowy and it was hard to get through.

"This sucks" I complained loudly while we were walking.

"Is the Yankee not used to the snow?" Teased Karsen.

"We're from Maine not Mexico." Said Elsy

"Oh, same thing" said Karsen.

"Maine is farther north than Toronto."

"Whatever" he mumbled but he had looked pretty surprised.

Once we reached the city we called a cab to get to the other side.

Easy, simple, boring. Haha, that's funny.

We were so close to our destination when all of the sudden a huge dog leaped in front of our taxi.

"Damn dog!" yelled our taxi driver but it wasn't a dog. It was a hell hound. Go figure.

We spun around, going through a lane of traffic before ramming into the curb.

By this time we were scattered around the inside of the out car.

"Out" shouted someone.

I was seriously freaked out. I had never been in a car crash before.

I'm not that paranoid or anything but in the rush to get out I started fumbling my seat belt (which had miraculously stayed dons up) and started to hyperventilate.

The hell hound rammed at the car again but exploded into yellow dust just before it reached it a second time.

Tiny Elsy had been thrown out of her seat belt and practically flew out the window so she was the first to exit the car so she shot the hell hound.

As we gathered the driver just began to emerge so made a mad dash, hoping the Mist would cover up for us.

Unfortunately we were still a mile from the train station.

Me and Karsen groaned and complained the whole way there but Faith kept telling is we were being lazy and that it wasn't far.

We got to the train station and were just about to get on when Faith stopped.

"No" she said "no, not after the taxi incident. Especially not with so many pedestrians on it."

"Don't worry" reassured Elsy "we can sit in twos which will attract less attention. I'm sure a whole train full of people can mask our "halfblood scent"

Me and Karsen sat near one end and Faith and Elsy sat bear the other.

We were silent for a bit but we trash talked people and trashed each other and played cards for a bit.

We mostly trash talked Brennan. We really didn't like him. It was actually pretty sad because nobody like him. Nobody.

We were halfway through our 6th game of crazy eights countdown (we had been on the train for 4 days) and a caterer walked by with a plate of flower shapes cookies.

We had all heard the story of the Lotus Hotel so we got pretty freaked out.

"A flower, sirs?" Offered the man, smiling unnaturally.

Looking back on this makes me wonder how Karsen never tipped over with a head full of bricks.

He kicked the tray then swung at the man with his sword.

It went right through the caterer but sliced Elsy who was coming up behind to tell us it was almost time to get off.

Karsen sat there wide eyes, Elsy swore creatively and really loudly and the caterer shouted for security.

Security came and pulled all four of us, Faith had been right behind Elsy, into a solitary cart.

"What's going on?" Demanded the guard.

"Sorry" apologized Faith "our friend here just gets a little disturbed by strangers offering him food. He had a bad past experience."

"No" growled the man suddenly transforming into an ugly monster "why are you all here!"

"Seriously?!" Exclaimed Elsy shooting it so quickly it took me time to register it.

We hadn't noticed but she bent over slightly, gathering up her clothes at the wound.

She wasn't badly injured, just a small cut with some blood. Only her clothes had completely torn at it was right below the neckline of her shirt...

Karsen and I turned away well Faith tried to help her cover up.

Karsen pulled an extra sweater of his bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling and putting it on "I have my coat but it won't work when we're inside. Thanks"

We got off at the next stop which actually WAS where we were supposed to get off.

As we unloaded I shuffled my feet. It was really cold out and even I wanted to get inside. Once I stepped off of the train the full realization of what we were doing hit me.

I felt completely clueless. I had no idea where to go or what to do. Just as I was about to freak out Faith spoke up.

"Okay, so, Chiron said something about a possible hideout for Kronos's army would be somewhere secluded."

"So like an empty warehouse or abandoned factory?" Suggested Elsy.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then lets go now, before I freeze" I said giving the girls a push to get going.

"Okay, we'll I suggest we follow-" began Faith

"The yellow brick road?" Asked Elsy.

"No, this road" said Faith gesturing towards a street heading towards a bunch of warehouses.

"We're off to see the wizard" announced Karsen.

We walked down the street, toes freezing and Faith muttering "gods, I hate that movie."

We came to the first abandoned building.

"So, we like search everyone?" Asked Karsen.

"How about we split up?" Suggested Elsy.

"We'll we clearly can't leave these two unattained, so Elsy, go with Karsen and I'll take Sparky."

We took opposite sides of the street and went searching for, we'll, anything as Faith put it. Something suspicious.

We talked and joked a bit to ease the mood. We were super stressed.

We opened the door the 4th ware house when an way smaller than normal hellhound leapt out at us.

I swung at it but for some reason it kept avoiding my swings when I realized it wasn't a hellhound.

It was a blood hound.

"Down doggy" we tried calming it but it was like Elsy once a month. So we just ran to the next one.

We had just stepped on when there was an ears splitting scream.

Coming from yours truly.

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Review!**

**-Elisabeth**


	13. Winfred

**Heyyy!**

**Please review I didn't get any for last chapter.**

**I will take longer to update if I don't get reviews. **

**-Elisabeth**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Faith:

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

I jumped and fell back, shrieking as a little girl popped out of nowhere. She must of been 8 or 9 and at the age of 14 my scream was more high pitched than hers.

We both fell back into piles of boxes causing Sparky to sprint over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping me up.

"Yes! I'm fine! Now go get her!" I yelled pointing towards the little girl who was now beginning to get up.

She was wearing all black with black hair half covering her face. I smiled, thinking of how excited Elsy would be to see her.

Sparky easily caught up to her and dragged a squirming little Goth girl back by which time Elsy and Karsen came running in.

"What's wrong? We heard you scream!" Asked Karsen, breathless from running.

Elsy on the other hand had a huge grin in her face.

"She's a..." She trailed off still smiling like the Cheshire cat. Elsy had an obsession with Goths.

"She appears to be" I replied.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl still squirming.

"We'll ask the questions!" Said Karsen going all CSI Miami on us. That was his obsession.

"Wait!" I stepped up. "we don't even know if she's a, that."

"She is, daughter of Selene. Came her only like last year, left a month ago."

"Good, now proceed." I said stepping back.

"What's your name?" He asked pacing slowly in front of her. She stayed silent.

"Now this is where I come in"

said Elsy stepping forward. She pulled her bow and arrows then stuck it right in the poor girls face and screamed. "NAME!"

"Winnie!" She replied quickly looking absolutely terrified.

Elsy smiled back sweetly at us. "Next question!"

"Parentage!" I shouted out.

"PARENTAGE!" Screamed Elsy turning back to Winnie.

This time she stood her ground, turning her face, closing eyes and staying silent. Looking back I think the foolish child thought she actually had a chance against my psychotic friend. *sigh*

Elsy jabbed the arrow in her face, poking her cheek but not hard enough to cause any damage. "PARENTAGE!"

"Selene!" She shrieked, terrified.

"I like this game!" Said Sparky. "But we already knew you already knew that stuff, Elsy."

"Just testing it."

"You are crazy!" Screamed Winnie.

"That's lovely" said Elsy "now enough of the obvious facts, I wanna get back to my game."

"Who do you work for and where is the base!" I asked.

"I don't know!" She screamed. "They wouldn't tell me anything!

"Who's your boss?"

"Some guy named Nick! He said something about a passage and a triangle! He told me to find it!" Elsy's face fell at the name Nick. He was one of her half siblings.

I wanted to talk to her but first we needed more answers.

"Where did he say to come back to?"

"An aquarium on Vancouver Island!"

"We'll we know where we're going now!" Said Sparky

"Elsy" I said "you're in charge of Winnie." The little girl looked petrified but Elsy was good with little kids (for obvious reasons).

We were walking out and I heard Karsen ask Elsy if she was okay. She smiled and said she was fine. She wasn't. She had just been betrayed by family. She'd never tell him that.

Fortunately we were in B.C., Chiron said it would be a good place to start so he sent us on a train there.

We decided that tying Winnie up by the neck and dragging her along might cause some future troubles, so Elsy tried "the carrot" method, by talking to her, making her feel a little less petrified.

We looked at a map then took the nearest train to a ferry company. We were fortunately really close but we had to get to Vancouver Island, we were still on the mainland.

We soon realized why Winnie had turned.

Despite looking like a Goth she was actually quite sweet. Unfortunately she was very easily swayed, it probably took them little if no effort to get into her head.

That was fortunate for us because she was talking off Elsy's ear by the ferry ride.

We got off the ferry and took another bus to the aquarium. We got off and when we stood in front of the aquarium we realized something we hadn't before...

It was huge.

"So, um, Winnie" I started but she cut me off.

"He just said: mammal fish. I don't even know what it means!"

"Whale shark." Replied Elsy quickly. "My dad took me here once and gave me a 15 minute speech on the craziness of a 'mammal fish'."

"That's one problem solved, our next one is to find more amusing topics for you dad, Else." Teased Karsen.

She quickly half smiled.

"So, there will be multiple exits. We'll each hide by one, Winnie, you'll go in first." I said.

She nodded. "But what do I say?"

"Anything" I replied "all you need to do is get him out of the aquarium."

"How do I do that?"

"Tell him you found something" suggested Elsy, "but you hide it outback."

She nodded again.

"Ok, everybody, go!" I said and we all separated.

As we all walked off, Elsy stayed back with me.

"We're doing it!" She whispered encouragingly to me.

"Are we?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ya, well, that's that. **

**Please review to find out what happens with their plan and to meet Nick!**

**Byeee**

**-Elisabeth. **


	14. Whale Sharks

**Hiiiiiii**

**I got only one, really weird review. No favs or follows. **

**I know I haven't been up to date lately but I've been super tired. **

**Please review!**

**-Elisabeth**

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Elsy:

I snuck a look around the corner as I waited impatiently for Winnie's signal.

I sighed as I watched her. We had instructed her to walk up casually to him but she was doing the exact opposite.

She walked nervously, head bent, back slouched, looking around. I had to resist the urge to run up and smack her.

There were only three possible exits for this exhibit. In, out and emergency.

I was waiting by the Out exit, Karsen guarding the In one.

Winnie would, if everything went as planned, take him out through the emergency one, to a little secluded spot where Sparky and Faith would be waiting. Me and Karsen would come from in behind.

She finally reached him, glancing quickly at him then turning towards the exhibit.

From the look on his face he was clearly surprised that she had made it. He had probably assumed she'd either die or chicken out.

I watched as they spoke quickly, Winnie fidgeting so much it was a miracle he didn't slice her to pieces on the spot. But then again he wasn't that stupid.

The thought of attacking my brother kept nagging at the back of my head and I kept pushing it out with one simple, over-used word.

Half.

I was only half human. I was only half god. I was only half the size of Evan, son of Demeter. Nick was only my half brother.

But what did it matter? I would NEVER do this to Cassie and she was only my half sister! Faith wasn't related to me at all and I'd be fighting along side her!

Maybe it was because he was a real ass hole. It was just one of those self conflicts you never really solve.

They spoke for a little longer before swiftly and quickly making their way towards the exit.

They walked through and closed the door, I waited 10 seconds before casually walking towards the door. I leaned against the door putting my ear to Ito heard some distant retreating voices, meaning it was action time.

I waited another couple seconds more before signaling Karsen over and heading through the door.

We swiftly walked through the door and down the staircase.

Just before going through the second door though I threw my arm out, hitting Karsen square in the chest.

"Wh-"

I put my finger to my lips to signal him to shut up. I then leaned against the door.

"So where is this magnificent thing you wanted to show me?"

"Um it's somewhere around here here, uh, oh, um."

"You-" at that moment we burst through the door followed immediately by Sparky and Faith coming from the other side of the building.

Nick looked around at us in horror, and then back to Winnie. He drew his sword and advanced on her.

"You lying, cheating, worthless,-"

"We get it, Nick, you're upset." I said.

He turned on me, surprised like he had forgotten we were there.

"Elsy?" He said in surprise before quickly going back to his old state of ass holeness "Leave, traitor, you have no business here!"

"Excuse me? I'm the traitor? How d'you figure that?"

"Because you are not fighting for mother! You are fighting for the Olympians."

"Mother is a goddess and ALSO fights for the Olympians, Nicolas. And is it me or have you gotten cockier?"

"Imbecile!" He yelled then charged at me.

Now people, don't get me wrong I LOVE being an archer, it's awesome. You can fight any fight plus I've got my dagger just in case.

But when someone comes running at you with a sword, you're in trouble. And that's exactly what Nick was doing.

I backed up a step, my mind in panic mode. I came up with a quick 5 second plan (thanks to my awesome demigod skills) to dive to the side.

Fortunately that plan never had to take action. Karsen ran up and parried him. I must admit he looked kinda hot when he ran forward. *wink*wink*

I immediately backed up then pulled my now out and pointed it at Nick. It really wasn't necessary though cause Faith already had a knife ready and Sparky was ready to jump in at any moment.

I admit I felt pretty useless at that moment. All I really had was a smart ass mouth. Joy.

Nick stopped fighting very suddenly, Karsen had to catch himself right before he almost drove his sword through Nick's stomach.

Nick looked around, as if suddenly realizing he was surrounded.

The made the full round and was just turning back to Karsen when he lashed out at him.

It took Karsen completely by surprise. He managed to block it but the edge caught his side.

"Karsen" me, Sparky and Faith shouted at the same time.

We rushed towards him giving Nick the distraction he Nick the distraction he needed to come at me again.

"Oh crap" I muttered.

A look back cliff. Beautiful. But wait...

As he edged closer I back up till I was right at edge.

"Goodbye, sister" he sneered.

"Bye" I said, then jumped.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**Review!**

**-Elisabeth**


	15. Leaving the Island and other things

**Heyyy! **

**Please, please review I've hardly gotten any reviews!**

**Ps, to those who have been to the aquarium in Vancouver, sorry if I get any details wrong. **

**-Elisabeth**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

As Elsy disappeared we all gasped, and just stood there looking horrified.

Finally, turned around, a big grin on his face.

"Well, that deals with one of out problems!"

Karsen looked extremely pissed at this, but the joke was on Nick.

Faith and I had checked out that ledge before and discovered that it was really rocky, perfect for climbing. So my guess was she had jumped, then caught on to a ledge.

Also there was a very large platform, no more than ten to fifteen feet bellow that she could have landed on if she hasn't caught on to a ledge.

Neither option was too fun, but neither was too lethal either and they were the only ones you get when jumping off that ledge.

After having a weird evil laughing fit he advanced on Winnie who froze on the spot. Smart girl.

We started coming from behind when an arrow flew up into the sky, then turned in mid-air and just missed Nick's head landing on in his foot.

He screamed. Not shouted. Screamed.

I choked down a laugh as he stumbled around blindly.

"Winnie" shouted Elsy from bellow "climb down!"

I looked around, realizing how little exits there were. Elsy had used this distraction to get us out.

Winnie looked hesitant but Faith herded her over, also realizing the lack of exits.

As Winnie disappeared over the edge Nick slowly began to recover.

"Get Karsen out" I said to Faith. She nodded and started helping him out.

But as I charged toward Nick Faith caught my shoulder and shook her head.

"Common"

"Okay"

We ran towards the door and were just slipping through but Faith stopped and looked back at the cliff.

Karsen kept going but I stopped. Now it my turn to get her going.

I put my hand on her shoulder and urged her forward.

"She'll be fine."

"But-"

"She'll vibe fine" I said more firmly "this is Elsy were talking bout. Trust me, she'll be okay."

She nodded then looked back at me and nodded again.

We ran up the stairs and into the aquarium. We stopped short then tried to blend into the crowd.

Not easy with an injured person. We got looks but fortunately nothing more.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Faith just before we exited the building. "How are we supposed to meet up with Else?"

We stood there for about a minute contemplating this.

"Iris Message!" Said Faith after a minute, answering her own question.

We nodded.

"Let's get out of here first"

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Karsen:

We never had to make the IM though. Elsy beat us to it.

We planned to meet up the ferry. A good distance, but that's what we needed. Distance in between us and that aquarium.

In the mean time we needed to brainstorm transportation back to camp for Winnie. And possibly us.

Nobody had discussed it yet by we were all wondering if this was the end of our quest.

We didn't have much time to discuss it anyway between worrying about Nick following us, transportation for Winnie, and Elsy getting back safely. Oh, and Winnie.

We tried lightening the mood by talking. Faith struggled but tried to keep calm, Sparky didn't look like he was totally, there.

So I got stuck cracking lame jokes that always ended with me trailing off lamely. It was pretty lame.

We got to the ferry but Elsy and Winnie weren't there yet.

I started to open my mouth again but Faith cut me off.

"Give them time, they didn't have an as easy journey as us."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because they fell off a cliff"

I shut up. We waited for what seemed like forever but that was probably just the ADHD talking.

I opened my mouth again when the ferry announcer called for final boardings but Faith stopped me again, saying we'd catch the next one.

The ferry went and another one came then left. The third ferry was mid-way through boarding when we spotted them, running through the crowds.

We all sighed in relief. But as they reached us we saw their panic stricken faces.

"He's right behind us!" Informed Winnie, a little too loudly some people turned but turned around after a few seconds.

"We have to get on, like now" said Elsy. Then she held up a bag. "Nick's. From what I found there are no others in this province but they are in Quebec. Oh and sorry we're late."

Faith nodded then we all hurried into the ferry.

Once we were on we went to the outside. Elsy was holding on to the railing, knuckles white.

I touched her shoulder tentatively and she flinched. I pulled my hand back.

I don't know why I was surprised. She had been a little distant with me for the past year. It had only worsened when I went to the dance with Connie and now I'm going out with Olive, daughter of Aphrodite.

I think she had a sort of crush on me when we were younger, but I think it's passed.

"Don't worry" I assured her "we're doing great, and it'll all be over soon."

She stayed still but shook her head and looked away.

"No it won't be" she said, still turned away. "Even when this quest ends, even when this war ends, we'll still have to deal with the monsters. We always will."

I nodded and stayed silent. I got what she meant. Sure, fighting minsters and being a hero is fun, the glory of winning battles and having trophies, saving lives.

The problem is its endless and it only ends when you stop winning battles.

I sighed. We stayed silent for rest of the trip.

When we got to land Elsy IMed Chiron and he sent transportation for Winnie.

"What's our next move? Do we continue or go back?" Elsy asked him.

"I am afraid you must continue, Elsbeth. We are sending you to scout near the underworld now, in Los Angeles." We all paled but Chiron was quick to reassure it we would be near, not in.

"Anybody you find, capture and bring back." A clear indication they we shouldn't have let Nick get away. "That's when your quest will end. Now go, no time to waist."

We nodded then he vanished.

We stayed quiet for a minute, taking it all in, preparing.

Finally I broke the silence.

"Watch, out LA. Here we come."

We laughed, Elsy rolled her eyes, then we started off towards Hell.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEW!**

**-Elisabeth**


	16. AN hiatus

**_I'm Just a Kid is officially on hiatus. _**

**_I haven't been getting much love lately so I've decided to work on other things for a bit. _**

**_I repeat. I'm Just a Kid is on hiatus and will continue later. _**

**_-Elisabeth_**


End file.
